


A Rocky Mountain Snow-In

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, F/M, Honeymoon, Mountains, Oral Sex, Sex, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: While honeymooning in the Rocky Mountains, Rose & TenToo get snowed into their bungalow, and find a very honeymoon-ish way to occupy their time.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200850
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018





	A Rocky Mountain Snow-In

**Author's Note:**

> A 31 Days of Ficmas fic. 
> 
> Prompt: Snowed in

Rose woke to warm lips on her shoulder blade. Smiling into her pillow she tried to control her breathing to not give away she was conscious, though the curve of his lips against her skin said it was a futile attempt.

“Good morning,” the Doctor murmured, tightening his arm around her waist, pressing himself up against her even as he tugged her back to meet him. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay,” she shrugged, not bothering to hide her grin as he couldn’t see it anyway. “Kept waking up through the night to your wandering hands.”

He hummed with his lips pressed against her, the vibrations traveling throughout her body, particularly the places said hands had wandered to during the night. “I would say sorry, but I don’t think lying to you is a good idea.”

“Mhmm. Good call. Lying to your wife is _never_ a good idea, but definitely not something you should do on your honeymoon, ‘cause then you’ll miss out on lying _with_ your wife. And I don’t mean to sleep.” Tired of playing coy and missing his face, she shifted in his arms until they were nose to nose, hooking her knee over his bare hip. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

They kissed lazily, softly, a gentle touch that made her smile against his mouth. “What shall we do today?”

“We’re honeymooning in the Rockies,” he reminded her. “I believe most people would spend the day out skiing.” Which they had done both of the previous days, and it had been spectacular – more blinding white snow than one could comprehend, people of all skill levels enjoying the bright cold and fluffy snow. Her sides had hurt equally from laughter and falling. But today, she’d rather be sore in other ways. More personal, private, _naughty_ ways.

In one smooth move she rolled towards him, forcing him onto his back and settling astride his hips, a naughty smile curling her lips as she ground down against him. “Okay,” she agreed blandly, “if that’s what you want.”

“Guh.” For all his (partial-) Time Lord brain and superior intellect, her husband was still a bloke, and his attention had clearly shifted to a more physical plane, based on the wide-eyed look he gave her breasts, which swayed slightly with every rock of her hips. “I… What?”

“If you want to ski, we’ll ski,” Rose said sweetly, patting his chest and playing him like a violin. “I don’t want to be one of those domineering wives who keeps you from your _passions_.” And she clambered off him before he could blink, going to the window and peeking through the blinds at the world outside.

Or at least, that had been the plan- all she could see was _white_. “Whoa.”

The change in tone seemed to snap him out of his daze, as he was beside her in moments peering out as well. “Wasn’t there a bungalow across the way there yesterday?”

“Uh huh.” Now it was gone, swallowed up in the swirling white powder, and they exchanged wide-eyed looks. “I’ll check the telly.” Grabbing his Henley from the previous day she headed for the small sitting area, landing on the local news just as they started the weather.

_“Thanks for joining us, if you’re just tuning in. It turns out that what was supposed to be a light dusting overnight has transformed into a full-on blizzard. The governor has issued a state of emergency, and we strongly recommend that you stay put where you are until it has passed. Visibility is virtually nothing, so whatever plans you had for the day, consider them officially cancelled. We’ll provide more of an update shortly. Now to sports-”_

She clicked it off, settling her hands on her hips and returning to stare out the window. _No visibility is right_ , she thought, unable to even see any of the small porch on the far side of the glass wall, from which only yesterday they’d had a spectacular view down the mountain. It almost brought her back to Woman Wept, the feeling of isolation, of _possibility_ that would spark through her when they were well and truly alone.

“It’s so nice to see real snow,” the Doctor murmured, his voice her only warning before arms slipped around her waist and dragged her back against him. “Especially here – proof positive that after the Reality Bomb and Torchwood’s meddling, things are starting to go back to normal.”

“I had another ski lesson booked,” Rose pouted, leaning into him. “And a new snow suit I looked _really_ good in.” Though she’d been all for skiving off, their plans being cancelled by outside forces made her contrary.

He kissed the side of her head, and she savored the simple touch as it grounded her. It hadn’t been so long ago he was only in her dreams; having him there during her waking hours was still somewhat of a novelty, and she hoped that feeling never disappeared. “Breakfast?”

She hummed, eyes focusing on the glass door instead of the white, winter wonderland behind them. “Actually…” His warm, semi-nude body pressed against her was returning her thoughts to her initial plan for the day, the hunger he was stoking her in having nothing to do with food.

“Yeah?”

Turning in his arms, she wrapped her own around his neck and leaned in, going up on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. “I have a different idea,” she whispered, not giving him a chance to respond before pressing their lips together with purpose. She’d mostly been teasing him in bed, but now the idea was in her head and the only way to focus on anything else was to comply. _The only way out is through._

Once he was sufficiently engaged in the kiss she enacted step two, slowly guiding him backwards towards the wall, trusting he would follow without hesitation. She only stopped when her back hit the glass, the coldness a shock to her senses, making her gasp and break the kiss.

“What-”

“Shh,” Rose whispered, pressing her finger against his lips before guiding his hands to the wall behind her, planting them to offer him support. “Look at the snow.” And then she dropped, hands raking down his sides and pulling his boxers with her, letting gravity take over around his knees. With the shorts on the floor around his ankles he was gloriously naked, her _husband_ , and she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Guh,” he said eloquently, and she fought back a giggle at the glazed look already in his eye. _I haven’t even touched him yet,_ she smirked to herself, using the glass behind her to steady herself as she reached for him.

He was half-hard at best but growing steadily, lengthening in her palm as soon as her fingers wrapped around him. “Rose,” he rasped, her eyes flicking upwards to find his own closed. “Please.”

“Please what?” she asked innocently, adjusting her stance slightly as her hand began to move. “Did you need something?” He was so much fun to tease when he was like this, all needy and vulnerable, and _hers_.

His hips began to rock, thrusting into her fist which she obligingly tightened around him, knowing how he liked it. “Mhmm.”

“Doctor,” she cooed, gripping his hip for balance, “open your eyes love.” She leaned her head back against the glass to stare up at him, waiting until he obeyed to continue. “Isn’t it beautiful out there? Reminds me of Woman Wept. Nothing to see but snow, no people – just us.”

“Beautiful,” he rasped, shifting his hands for better leverage and leaving smudgemarks on the glass. Rose bit her lip, hoping for there to be far more marks by the time they were done. “Just like you.”

He was fully hard now, and in thanks for the compliment, she guided the tip into her mouth before moving her hand to his hip, letting him do as he wished. It took him a moment to understand, but she knew he did when he groaned, eyes closing and head falling forward as he fucked her mouth, starting slow but quickly building a rhythm.

Closing her own eyes she concentrated on his movements, trying to stay still and passive as she focused on not gagging. More often than not she was in charge in the bedroom, regardless of who instigated, but she loved it when he took control, went wild. As often as she refused to follow his directions (orders) in their daily life, she couldn’t get enough when it came to the bedroom, when this ancient being, centuries old and powerful, who had hated domestics and _human needs_ when they met, lost control at the slightest hint of her skin. To be able to bring someone like him to his knees with a flirty smile was an aphrodisiac to the nth degree, to have him a needy, writhing mess. To be the only one he trusted to be with like this.

Without a word of warning he pulled away, Rose’s eyes popping open as he manhandled her to her feet and spun her around. “Off,” he growled, tugging at the hem of her borrowed shirt, and she smiled.

Arching her back she took her time pulling it over her head, grinding her bum back against him as she did so, tossing the shirt away blindly. “Yes, dear?”

Rocking his hips into the cleft of her arse he guided her hands to the glass wall, nudging her forward until the front of her body was flat against it. “Ooh!” It was cold, freezing actually, but it felt good against her heated skin, pebbling her nipples. “Yes.” It was exactly what she’d hoped for when she started this.

The Doctor planted one hand between hers, the other settling on her hip and adjusting her stance. “Ready?”

He didn’t wait for her answer, filling her to the hilt in one smooth roll of his hips and pausing.

“Oh _fuck_.” Rose panted for breath, grateful he was giving her body a moment to adjust to him. No matter how recently they had been together she always needed time to accommodate his girth, a problem she was more than happy to have. She always felt impossibly full with him no matter how much they prepared, and from their first time she’d been utterly addicted to the way he felt inside her – _like a glove_ , he’d said. “You can move.”

He withdrew almost all the way before thrusting again, and this time the force of it pressed her tighter against the wall. “Is this what you wanted?” the Doctor murmured, repeating the move. “How long have you been thinking of this? Me fucking you against a wall of glass.”

“Since I saw it,” she whimpered, starting to rock back against him. “It’s been all I could think about.” As a teenager she’d been shy and self-conscious about sex, especially after Jimmy’s verbal abuse. She’d always needed specific conditions, the lights off, no chance of interruptions to even consider it, to Mickey’s disappointment.

Now, with the Doctor, it was different. He’d helped her find confidence in _all_ aspects of her life, guiding her out of her cage without even realizing it, thinking he was only showing her the universe.

_Look where we are now._

He changed the angle of his hips and she keened, the pleasure building, her forehead bumping lightly against the glass with every thrust. A voice babbled, but she had no idea if it was him or her or both, just a desperate repetition of _fuck, please, babe, yes!_ as they moved together, _danced_ together.

For the first time his rhythm began to falter, a telltale sign he was getting close, and she gathered her wits to rock back to meet him, to help them both along. Shifting her left hand to meet his on the glass she moved her right between her thighs, groaning as she was catapulted closer to completion.

“Come, Rose,” her husband rasped in her ear, and she stubbornly shook her head.

“You first.” Sliding her hand back further she found his bollocks, the palm of her hand cupping where they were joined and adding to his stimulation on every thrust. “C’mon.”

The Doctor grunted, pressing her fully against the glass, hips chasing his own release even as he begged her to find hers first. “La- ladies first.”

It was difficult to think, concentration shot as her world narrowed to the cock burying itself inside her, but inspiration struck as he rested his forehead against the back of her head. Abandoning his balls her hand escaped their bodies, reaching up blindly until- _there_.

She pressed her fingertips to his temple and forced all of her love and lust through their bond to him, and almost instantly he froze, crying out as he spilled himself inside her. The bond worked both ways, and his answering devotion brought her along with him, gasping his name as she came.

After what could have been seconds or days she stirred, the now-warm glass sticky against her skin. Behind her the Doctor grunted, slipping free, and she made a face at the mess that began trickling down her thighs.

“That was brilliant,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her neck, and she nodded numbly in agreement.

When he backed away enough for her to turn around she did, resting against the window and staring up at him as he bracketed her against it. “Doctor?”

“Yes, my love?” He sighed softly as she hooked a knee over his hip, and she whimpered in return when he rubbed his now-soft cock against her folds.

“Let’s get snowed in more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
